


Paper Planes

by Eternalbinie



Series: TXT Oneshots for the soul (and fluff) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Basically a praise of Taehyuns beauty, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, First Love, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Soft Kang Taehyun, Very fluffy, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalbinie/pseuds/Eternalbinie
Summary: High school sweetheart Choi Yeonjun might, just maybe might be starting to fall for the new transfer student Kang Taehyun, the most stunning person to ever grace the earth. And he sure as hell will flirt with the boy until the boy falls for him too.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT Oneshots for the soul (and fluff) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Paper Planes

It was his final year in this god forsaken school and Yeonjun didn't expect something to happen.

During his whole high school existence nothing spectacular has ever happened.

Well, at least to his opinion.

Of course all his friends and admirers might think otherwise. His friends would always tease him how literally not single day could go by without at least one person trying to confess to him. Most of the times he would just stare at them while they tried to bring out some coherent words and him trying to hide his boredom. Sometimes something happened that wold switch the procedure up.

Like that one freshman girl that suddenly fainted and which Yeonjun could barely manage to catch. Or that one time while he was in a bathroom stall and a boy tried to confess to him. On his knees through the closed door. Surely an unforgettable experience for both of them. In the beginning, Yeonjun actually tried to be nice and actually went out with some of them only to be purely disappointed and bored out of his mind afterwards.

No one could ever just be ... exciting.

+x+

"Everyone! Welcome to your new and hopefully last year in high school." 

Yeonjun just rolled his eyes and instantly let his head bump onto his table. Of course his teacher had to remind him. Remind him that he had less than a year to figure what the actual hell he wanted to do with his life. He heard the teacher continue to give a lengthy speak and decided that it was the perfect opportunity to catch a tiny nap. 

At least until he heard someone knock at the door, immediatly followed by someone entering the room and interrupting the lengthy speech given to them. Curious, who caused this not unwanted disturbance Yeonjun lifted his head up.

Next to the teacher desk stood a slim, delicate boy with dark red hair. His fluffy bangs covered his face but Yeonjun would bet his 5 ear piercings and his beloved Gucci belt that the boy had to be stunning.

Right now however pretty boy seemed to discuss something with the teacher. Yeonjun saw his teacher lift his eyebrows in surprise before he turned to face the class.

"Alright folks, listen up! Here is our transfer student so yeah why don't you introduce yourself?"

Pretty boy shyly waved at them, fiddling with his sweater before he lifted his head and Yeonjun was finally able to see him clearly.

In a matter of seconds his gaze scanned over the new boy. He noticed how smooth his skin seemed to be, how his nose might be slightly big but was so incredibly shaped that it fit him beautifully. His lips were so rosy and plushy but the most incredible part of him might be his eyes. Yeonjun could swear that they were the biggest he has ever seen, probably so big that it seemed like drawn by a Manga artist. So big that they constantly seemed to sparkle with galaxies whirling around in them.

Yeonjun was so captured that he almost missed it when the boy started to speak.

"W-well hi!" Pretty boy shyly waved at them while his had was still covered in paws. An adorable sight that Yeonjun coo inside.

"My name is Kang Taehyun a-and I just moved here last week from Busan. I have an older sister and a cat, her name is Hobak. Oh, a-and I just turned 17 years old." 

The last statement seemed to surprise a lot of the other students who started to chat instantly.

Yeonjun noticed how the boy, Taehyun, started to nervously chew on his lips while his gaze wandered around the classroom. For a second their eyes met and Yeonjun felt like a spell or something like this were cast on him. So he did the only thing that his mind came up in that moment. He winked at the younger boy - well, at least he tried to - and shot a small finger gun at the boy. He saw how Taehyun's eyes became even bigger in shock while his cheeks flashed into a light pink. Quickly the younger boy teared his gaze away and looked back at the teacher.

"What the fuck, Choi Yeonjun! What the hell was that?" Beomgyu his best friend and currently seeted next to him hissed. Yeonjun shook his head before he glared his best friend.

"What? Yah, Beomgyu-ah, am I not even allowed to flirt with someone?"

Beomgyu snorted. "Flirting with a boy that basically just stumbled through the door and who looks like has seen the big bad wolf? Yeonjun-hyung, you probably gave the poor boy a heart attack."

Before Yeonjun could answer, he heard a rustling and his head instantly turned around. Just to see the most beautiful boy in existence to sit next to Choi Soobin, another one of his (many) friends.

He watched how Soobin gave the boy an encouraging smile which showed of his dimples before he turned back to the teacher who actually started with the actual class. Yeonjun saw how Taehyun carefully opening his bag, pulling out his pad and some pens and immediatly starting to take notes. He watched Taehyun's elegant hands flawlessly sliding over the pad and all he could think about that he wnated to hold these into his own and maybe giving a slight peck on th-

A sudden smack on the back his head brought him back to reality and an annoyed looking Beomgyu.

"Yah, hyung, stop staring and maybe actually start taking notes or something?"

Of course Yeonjun couldn't leave this disrespect shown to him go by unpunished so he flicked his fingers against the younger one's head. Which obviously started a sudden mini war at their table.

Unaware to them a pair of big brown sparkly eyes side eyed them and a slight grin crawled over the beautiful face of the new student before he turned his attention back to the teacher.

+x+

"Friends, guys, folks, family, I think finally THE Choi Yeonjun has been conquered." Beomgyu looked at his other friends, expecting them to be greatly surprised, shocked or even disgusted. At least any form of interested. However he was met with silence as Soobin and Hueningkai just blantly looked at him before they started to dig into their lunch.

Yeonjun tried to cover his laugh with a cough but according to the deathly glare Beomgyu gave him he wasn't that succesfull.

„Yah, why are you all ignoring me?“ asked Beomgyu angrily before biting in his avocado cheese sandwich. Soobin looked up and exchanged gazes with Hueningkai.

„Well, we already saw it.“

„Yeah, like when the new kid sat next to Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung looked like he wanted to throw him out of his seat to take his hand.“

„Or when Taehyun dropped one of his pencils in science class and Yeonjun-hyung yeeted himself next to him to pick it up for him.“

„Or when –„

„Ok, ok, it’s not news that he is crushing on the new kid in school, I got it.“ Beomgyu pouted, dissapointed that he wasn’t able to spread some hot gossip to his friends.

Yeonjun only chuckled. He was actually quite happy that his closest friends were pretty chill about him having his first official crush espiacially since it was a boy he nearly knew nothing about. Except that he was prettier than any Manga character, a bit shy and pretty smart according to all of his correct answers in their math and science class.

„Hyungie?“ The smooth and angelic voice of Huenigkai interrupted his train of thoughts. His friend looked at him with curious eyes.

„Hyungie, what do you plan now? What do you wanna do?“

Yeonjun just smirked while watching a mop of red hair he has finally found on the other side oft he school cafeteria.

„I will make sure that my crush number one will end up as boyfriend number one.“

+x+

So Yeonjun started his attack.

At first he tried to talk to Taehyun but for some reason the boy nearly flew away whenever he came closer than five metres to him.

Which honestly kind of confused Yeonjun and made him stay away from the boy till the end oft he week. He didn’t want to overwhelm the poor kid espiacially after his first week in a new town.

So he was forced to become creative.

On the next Monday he started with his new tactic.

The first paper plane landed on Taehyun’s table the moment their teacher turned his back tot hem to write something on his whiteboard.

Yeonjun watched as a lowkey confused Taehyun grabbed the plane. He waited until Taehyun decided to unfold it. With great satisfaction he saw how the boy’s cheeks turned crimson red as he read the message he wrote inside

„ _Are you a broom cause you swept me off my feet. – xx Yeonjun“_

He placed the next paper plane on Taehyun’s place right before the class returned from their lunch break.

He watched as his classmates slowly entered the room. He noticed that Taehyun came in seemingly invested in a chat with one oft he girls of their class. Yeonjun saw how those beautiful eyes lit up while he talked excitingly with the girl and small wrinkles seemed to form on the corner oft he younger boy‘s eyes.

The moment Taehyun sat down however and noticed the new paper plane his expressions changed from excitement to a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

The boy started to unfold this plane as well and Yeonjun watched how the boy slightly blushed again. This time though he looked around.

Their eyes met and Yeonjun couldn’t stop his lips bending up in adoration. He teasingly winked at Taehyun who instantly turned back around. Maybe Yeonjun imagined things but he could swear seeing a smile forming on the face oft he younger boy.

„ _I swear you are an angel because my soul went to heaven the moment I saw your smile.“_

+x+

Yeonjun continued to make this paper planes ad placed them wherever he knew Teahyun would find them easily. Sometimes he put them on his table whenever Taehyun was outside their classroom (which got him some snarky remarks by Beomgyu and some annoyed looks by Soobin). Sometimes he would pin them on Taehyun’s locker and look from a safe distance (meaning using Soobin or Hueningkai as a shield to not get caught staring at the boy like some creepy stalker). The way the boy got flustered by everyone of his small notes was honestly funny to him.

He was sitting at his shared table with Beomgyu who hurriedly copied some math homework he obviously forgot and thought about what kind of new pick up line he could use fort he next paper plane when he noticed a figure hlting next to him.

„E-ehm, Choi Yeonjun-ssi, right?“

His head jolted up the moment the soft voice started to speak. Kang Taehyun in all his beauty stood infront of him, nervously fiddling with his sleeves.

„Yeah, that’s me.“ He smiled at the younger boy not afraid to let his whippedness show on his face.

Taehyun blushed slightly but kept the eye contact with Yeonjun.

„You gave me those paper planes, didn’t you?“

He raised his hand which held the latest paper plane Yeonjun has sticked at the boy’s locker. Yeonjun’s gaze snapped quickly tot he said plane before returning to Taehyun.

„Yes, I did. I gave you all oft them.“

„B-but why?“

Yeonjun’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. He exchanged a quick look with Beomgyu who had stopped copying the homework in favour to watching the drama unfold before his eyes. Yeonjun looked back at Taehyun in utter confusion.

„Well, Taehyun-a. Like I said in the 22 notes I have given you so far I really like you, I think you are pretty and I would like to get to you know you better.2

Taehyun seemed to be cofused by the rather bold statement of the elder.

„But why haven’t you ever spoken to me if you were that interested?“

„I tried to but how could I when you looked at me like a deer at headlights whenever I came closer than 5 metres and literally ran away?“

The blush on Taehyun’s cheeks deepened and the boy hid his face behind his sweater paws.

Yeonjun rested his chin on his hand watching the adorable sight infront of him.

Taehyun seemingly tried retrieve his composure before staring at Yeonjun again. Before the younger boy could manage to say something Yeonjun suddenly stood up. He leaned in, his face close to the fluffy mop of hair.

„So Taehyun-ie, what do you think?“

Taehyun looked at him in confusion.

„Think about what?“

„I am pretty and you are cute so together we would be pretty cute, don’t you think?“

A loud gasp from the approximate direction of Soobin’s desk.

Taehyun however couldn’t hide small smile forming on his face. With his beuatiful sparkly eyes he looked up at the older boy.

„To confirm that statement I need to have some backup information though.“

Yeonjun grinned widely.

„So, date later at the new bakery two blocks away?“

Now Taehyun’s face was plastered in the biggest smile.

„You can bet I will be there Yeonjun-hyung.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wanted to make it shorter but somehow it ended up longer than I thought. ^^  
> Also I plan to continue writing on my long term au but I need some time to figure out where I want to go with it.  
> So, fans of "The Probability of Falling" I didn't ghost it but I will take my time updating it.
> 
> Ok, thanks again guys. <3  
> Comment and give kudos, I really like to receive feedback.


End file.
